Mechanical operations are typically performed in the course of drilling, maintaining, and producing subterranean hydrocarbon wells, including operations requiring anchoring, temporarily or permanently, of one or more devices or tools in a downhole tubular such as tubing, liner, casing, etc. The anchoring may be required to allow the application of axial forces to the device, such as by fluid flow or tubing string manipulation. Anchoring may also be desirable to maintain a device in a selected position within the wellbore or to allow a device to be anchored in the wellbore without suspension or support from the surface, for example.
To facilitate anchoring, a downhole tool is anchored at a location in a wellbore with an anchoring device. For example, many anchoring devices use slips that support large forces. However, slips have limited radial expansion with respect to the tool body. Other anchoring devices use dogs or arms that extend from a tool body into a corresponding groove feature in a downhole tubular. Such devices support large forces but require special anchoring grooves at specific locations within the tubular.
Wireline tools are often employed and must be anchored within tubing at selected locations. Anchoring of the wireline tool can also require significant radial expansion of the anchoring mechanisms.
It should be understood by those skilled in the art that the use of directional terms such as above, below, upper, lower, upward, downward and the like are used in relation to the illustrative embodiments as they are depicted in the figures, the upward direction being toward the top of the corresponding figure and the downward direction being toward the bottom of the corresponding figure. Where this is not the case and a term is being used to indicate a required orientation, the Specification will state or make such clear.